Come and Get It!
by Nicki1
Summary: Songfic Numero Tres in my Radio Series. Starring…..THE PARTYING X-MEN!! ((cameos by the Brotherhood)) ^_^ Total humor, and I suppose it COULD be a parody of the Fun and Games episode. R&R peoples, I love da input!!


Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own X-Men. Or X-Men: Evolution for that matter. Which makes me wonder....why'd they put the Evolution in there? Huh?? -__-; I don't own Aaron Carter, nor do I WANT to own him. You want him? You can have him. PLEASE TAKE HIM!!!!! I also don't own his song 'Come And Get It'.  
  
BUT I OWN TRACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you dare steal her or the Flaming Green Jello gets to have a little fun at your expense. SO TAKE THAT!!!! xD  
  
Read and review! It looks nice on my stats. ^_^ And I love it!  
------------------------------And In The Beginning....---------------------- ------------  
  
--------------------------------....There Was Pain-------------------------- -------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Trace and Rogue dragged themselves upstairs, no expression on their faces. Both were in their pajamas, and both had one goal in mind: Get in bed and stay there!  
  
"So," Trace started. "You think they're trying--"  
  
"--To kill us?" Rogue finished, absently rubbing her sore neck. "Yeah."  
  
Trace stopped herself in front of the bathroom door, tapping her forehead on it. "Open....up....now."  
  
Somebody groaned on the other side of the door. "If you don't mind Rogue, I'm kinda busy!" Evan's voice called out in annoyance.  
  
Trace ground her teeth together, glaring at the door as if she could see Evan through it. "Trace," she said icily. "It's Trace, for the LAST time, you BAKA!!" Her eyes flashed silver, a warning that she was on the verge of zapping something. "And if you don't hurry it up, I'll make sure your hair is all puffed up like an afro for a WEEK!!!!"  
  
"She will, Evan....and not only that but she'll make your life, like, a total living heck as well," Kitty added in agreement, phasing out of a nearby wall. She grimaced. "It even hurts to phase!" she groaned angrily.  
  
Someone laughed bitterly, and the three girls looked up to see Kurt limping down the hall. "Ja, no kidding....I can barely 'port, OR valk!"  
  
Trace made an attempt to smirk. "So can I call ya Gimpy?"  
  
Rogue shook her head slightly. "Y'all sound like a bunch of old fogies."  
  
Sighing at this last comment, Evan opened the bathroom door. "Let's face it. With the way we're getting worked, the chances of us even having the energy to throw a party are WAY low."  
  
Kitty shot him an odd look. "Where did THAT, like, come from?"  
  
Evan opened his mouth to answer, then paused. "I dunno." ((AN: muahaha!! ^_^ xD))  
  
Kurt sighed, limping the rest of the way to his room. "I don't care....g'night."  
  
Trace, who had shoved Evan out of the bathroom, stuck her head back into the hall. "'Night Kurt!" she called out before quickly shutting the door.  
  
Rogue, Kitty, and Evan all shook their heads. "You'd think those two would just ADMIT they like each other," Rogue remarked.  
  
"No kiddin'," Evan remarked as he headed for his room. "I'm out."  
  
Rogue and Kitty nodded in agreement and headed for their own rooms, both intent on falling asleep.  
  
Kitty turned on her radio before sliding into bed, desperately hoping the music would help her fall asleep. Meanwhile, Kurt and Evan were doing the same thing.  
  
Finally, Trace entered the room she shared with Rogue, touching the radio to turn it on before going to bed.  
  
All five X-Men were slowly falling into their dream as the DJ announced the next song. "And for those of you wanting to par-tay, here's Aaron Carter with his hit....Aaron's Party!"  
  
*Here's a little bit of old school for ya That goes a little something like this...*  
  
-----------------------Cue the Cheesy-Dream-Sequence!!! ^_^ ---------------- ------  
  
[Cut to: The bottom of the staircase in the X-Mansion, where Evan walks in, "gettin' jiggy wit it". xD]  
  
Evan: I always tried to be the flyest kid in the block. The popular one with the rising stock. So that's when--  
  
[Kurt 'ports on top of Evan, cutting him off.]  
  
Kurt: I had dhis bright idea.  
  
[Kitty phases through a wall, pushing Kurt aside.]  
  
Kitty: Like, throw the party of the month!  
  
[Trace slides down the banister, zapping Kitty so her ponytail is sticking straight up.]  
  
Trace: Nope, the party of the YEAR!!  
  
[Cut to: Bayville High, where the five X-Men are spreading the word about the party. Kurt and Evan are leaning against a set of lockers, grinning slyly and trying to look cool as a bunch of girls crowd around them at the word "party".]  
  
Kurt+Evan: All the fine girls couldn't turn it down.  
  
[Trace shoots a Death-Glare at Kurt, who meeps cutely. The girls all leave as she glares at them too, and Rogue turns around from her locker.]  
  
Rogue: Now all we gotta do is get Jean an' Scott out.  
  
Kitty: Should we send them to a movie?  
  
Evan: [Grins.] Yeah! Send 'em to a drive-in!!  
  
[Trace elbows him sharply.]  
  
Trace: Shuddup, baka!! [Turns to the others.] Send them to a show.  
  
Kurt: Let me think.  
  
Kurt+Trace+Rogue+Evan+Kitty: Hmmm.... [Look at each other in agreement.] It's gotta be long though.  
  
[Cut to: The X-Mansion living room. All five X-Men circle around Jean and Scott, who are sitting on a couch playing poker.]  
  
Rogue: I said Scott, Jean, hey why ya sittin' home?  
  
Trace: It's a Friday night [Winks at Jean.] have you seen Simone?  
  
Kurt: [Grins at Scott.] And don't vorry about stayin' out too long.  
  
Kitty: Don't fuss over us, we'll be fine alone.  
  
[All five push Jean and Scott out the door, waving innocently.]  
  
Kurt+Trace+Rogue+Evan+Kitty: Have a good time....  
  
[Cut to: The main part of the X-Mansion, TOTALLY and completely packed with people making lots of noise. One HUGE party!! Evan opens the front door, grinning.]  
  
Evan: The door bell rings cuz the party's here!  
  
[Kitty hangs out by the stereo, turning up the volume while rocking her head to the beat.]  
  
Kitty: I'm cranking up the stereo like it's New Years.  
  
[Kurt walks around, acting cool and munching on HUGE slices of pizza.]  
  
Kurt: Walkin' 'round dhe house like who's Da Man, cuz nobody can do it like dhe X-Men can!  
  
[Trace is dancing around the place, popping Skittles into her mouth and getting herself on a MAJOR sugar high.]  
  
Trace: First on the floor, you know that's me! Bustin' out the moves like it's MTV!  
  
[Rogue is stuck in the middle of the dance floor, when some kid picks her up and the others start passing her around, like a mosh pit.]  
  
Rogue: Ah'm guessin' where Ah'm goin' cuz Ah lost my head.  
  
[Trace grabs Kurt's arm and pulls him up onto one of the tables.]  
  
Trace: Then we jumped on table--  
  
Kurt: Dhis is vhat ve said!  
  
Trace+Kurt: People all around you gotta--  
  
Crowd: Come get it!!  
  
[Kurt continues to sing while Trace pulls Rogue out of the mosh pit and up onto the table.]  
  
Kurt: Everyone together sing it loud!  
  
Crowd: Come get it!  
  
Rogue: [Getting into the whole singing thing.] Jump all around, come on!!  
  
Crowd: Come get it!  
  
Rogue: What....  
  
Crowd: Come get it!!  
  
Rogue+Trace+Kurt: Say it again!!  
  
Crowd: COME GET IT!!!  
  
Kurt+Rogue: People all around you gotta--  
  
Crowd: Come get it!!  
  
Trace: [Swaying from side to side.] From the left to the right, make NOISE!!!  
  
Crowd: Come get it!!!  
  
Evan: [ATTEMPTING to dance.] Here we go now, come on! Uh uh what what.  
  
[Everyone does the "Na na na na" thingy, having a great time. Kitty runs up to Trace and Rogue.]  
  
Kitty: Things are going great!  
  
Evan: Then to our surprise.  
  
[The door slams open, nearly smacking Evan in the face. There stands the Brotherhood.]  
  
Trace+Rogue: [Glare at them.] Some people walked in, we didn't WANT to recognize.  
  
[Kurt walks over the Brotherhood, shaking his head.]  
  
Kurt: I said fellas, hey, ya gotta get out. [Every member of the Brotherhood smirks, and Todd steps forward.]  
  
Todd: Yo fuzzy, we heard this was an open house.  
  
Trace: [Looks suspicious.] Open house?  
  
[Tabby shoves Trace aside, smirking.]  
  
Tabby: Yeah that's what the flyers said.  
  
Evan: Well we didn't put out flyers.  
  
[Pietro pushes past Evan, grinning evilly.]  
  
Pietro: Hey, somebody did.  
  
[Kurt and Trace hold Evan back, when Lance walks in. Kitty goes all starry- eyed.]  
  
Kitty: Then walked in the guy I'm crushin'.  
  
[Pietro "accidentally" spills juice all over the couch, still grinning. Evan nearly rips Kurt and Trace's arms off from pulling against them.]  
  
Evan: That EXPLETIVE spilled juice on Auntie O's new cushion!!!!!  
  
[Todd jumps around, knocking things over. Rogue clenches her fists, VERY tempted to take off her gloves and chase frog-boy around.]  
  
Rogue: ANOTHER expletive broke the lamp!  
  
Todd: [Smirks.] I hope they weren't expensive.  
  
Rogue: They got them from France!! [Takes deep breaths, finally calming down slightly.] For now I won't sweat it.  
  
Evan: [Grins evilly.] We'll beat them up later.  
  
[Kurt smiles at Tabby.]  
  
Kurt: There's a honey over dhere and I really vanna meet her.  
  
[Trace stares open-mouthed at him, then zaps the stereo, killing the music. Everyone but the five X-Men freeze.]  
  
Evan: [Looks around.] HEY! What was that for?!  
  
[Kitty stands by a frozen Lance, her hand stuck in his.]  
  
Kitty: Tra-ace!!!! He was, like, just about to kiss me! And now I can't, like, GET OUT!!!!!!  
  
Rogue: [Snickers.] Lemme spell it out for ya....P-H-A-S-E?  
  
Kitty: [Blinks.] Oh yeah.  
  
[Meanwhile, Trace has Kurt by the collar, proceeding to chew the little fuzzy out.]  
  
Trace: Just what in the name of Pete was THAT??!! I thought you said you couldn't STAND Tabby!!  
  
Kurt: [Meeps cutely.]  
  
Trace: WELL???  
  
Kurt: I don't know vhat came over me! It vas like someone stuck vords in my mouth!!  
  
((AN: BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! xD))  
  
[All hold still, looking scared and nervous as lightning flashes and thunder rumbles.]  
  
Rogue: Ah don't know about ya'll, but THAT was freaky.  
  
Trace: [Waves hand carelessly.] That was just my creator, pay her no mind.  
  
[Trace zaps the stereo again, and everything goes back to the way it was. She jumps up onto the couch, with a microphone in her hand.]  
  
Trace: People all around you gotta--  
  
Crowd: Come get it!  
  
[Tabby shoves Trace off the couch, taking the mike.]  
  
Tabby: Everyone together sing it loud!!  
  
Crowd: Come get it!!  
  
[Todd hops up and down on the back of the couch.]  
  
Todd: Jump all around, come on!  
  
Crowd: Come get it!!!  
  
[Evan stares open-mouthed as the crowd goes wild.]  
  
Evan: What?!!  
  
Crowd: Come get it!!  
  
Tabby: [Dancing wildly.] Say it again here we go, uh!!  
  
Crowd: Come get it!  
  
Fred: [Munching on a folded-up pizza. A WHOLE pizza, not a slice.] People all around YOU GOTTA--!!!!!  
  
Crowd: [Sounding a little scared.] Come get it!!!  
  
[Lance jumps onto the couch, acting like a rock star.]  
  
Lance: From the left to the right, make noise!  
  
Crowd: Come get it!!  
  
Pietro: [Dancing MUCH better than Evan.] Here we go now, come on! Uh uh what what!  
  
[Trace walks over to stand by Rogue, Evan, and Kurt. She folds her arms and glares at the Brotherhood.]  
  
Trace: Somethin' funky's in the house, uh-huh.  
  
Kurt: [Shakes his head.] No joke.  
  
Evan: [Glares.] Kick it out!!  
  
Crowd: [Cheering.] Go go go go go!!!!!  
  
[Kitty holds still for a moment, listening.]  
  
Kitty: Is that a car door?  
  
[All five X-Men get terrified looks on their faces.]  
  
Kurt+Trace+Rogue+Evan+Kitty: Oh DANG, we're in trouble!!  
  
[Kurt starts pushing people out the side door while Trace kills the stereo.]  
  
Kurt: Everybody get out NOW!!  
  
Evan: [Throwing food into the kitchen.] On the double!  
  
Rogue: [Groans.] We're dead....  
  
[Everyone in the Brotherhood grins happily as they start to leave.]  
  
Fred: [Grabs several pizzas.] You're done!  
  
Kitty: [Desperately trying to clean up.] That's it for we!  
  
Trace: [Groans.] We're gonna be kicked off the X-Men team!  
  
Rogue: Once Logan finds out 'bout this party we had....  
  
Kurt: [Shudders.] I don't vanna even start dhinkin' about dhat!  
  
Evan: [Runs around, trying to clean up the couch.] I'm hustlin' around the house, trying to clean up the mess.  
  
Kitty: I sure put my new white high heels to the test.  
  
Rogue: [Looking scared.] The car door slammed....  
  
Kurt: And they're walking up the steps....  
  
Trace: [Sighs, and sits on the table.] I guess life is good with 10 seconds left.  
  
[Jean and Scott open the door, and nearly fall over.]  
  
Jean+Scott: WHAT THE??!!!!?!??!!  
  
Kurt+Trace+Rogue+Evan+Kitty : Grounded.  
  
[Music fades out, as well as the dream.]  
  
-------------------------------------------Back To Reality------------------ -------------  
  
Evan shot up in bed, looking around wildly. When he realized he was in his room, he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Phew!! If I got caught making trouble again, Auntie O would kick me out on my butt!" He settled back down to sleep. "Too bad we didn't really have a party though...."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kitty opened her eyes, staring up at her ceiling blankly.  
  
"Huh....just a dream. Like, what a rip! Lance and I were totally about to kiss!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trace and Rogue both sat up in their beds, grinning at each other.  
  
"Although that was slightly freaky, Ah'll admit....it WAS way cool," Rogue remarked.  
  
Trace laughed. "WAY cool? Try KAWAII!! Or SPIFFY!! Heck, I'd even use the word trippy!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kurt glared up at his ceiling.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE TABBY!!!!!!!!!" he growled menacingly. 


End file.
